baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Series 26
'Series 26 '''is the twenty-sixth series of the BBC's ''Twice Upon a Time. It was initially confirmed on March 1, 2018. It will air during Autumn 2045, and features John Caper as Zelena, with John Thompson and Tom Parker returning as companions Gabriel Zucker and Dash Parr, respectively. The series will be Thompson and Parker's last. Plot and production spoilers * Billie Piper and Noah Schnapp may return at some point in time during the series.Series 26 will be the last for Gabriel and Dash; series 27 will feature Eliza Cooper as new companion Aubrey Aberdeen * Meryl Streep will appear in at least 2-3 episodes of the series. Her role, however, is unknown.Meryl Streep confirms return to 'Twice Upon a Time' as Mother Gothel; previous cast member Rose Reynolds to make surprise return as Alice in Wonderland * Alice Carroll is returning. * The theme of the series is "winter".Frozen, Narnia coming to 'Twice Upon a Time' * There will be a 3-part episode tying in Frozen, The Nutcracker, and the Chronicles of Narnia.3-parter announced * The tenth episode, Fimbulwinter, will feature Gothel. * There will be crossovers with The Academy, Worldpoint, and HU: Retold.Crossover Info * This series will be "epic" and "nostalgic".'TWAT' gets nostalgic * The series will be more interconnected and episodic than Series 25.'The Wardrobe Children' postmortem: series 26 spoilers ahead * Zelena will face a powerful enemy. * Peter and Susan will return in the finale, and what happened to them will be revealed. * Whether or not Edmund can be trusted. * Edmund, Lucy, Anna, and Elsa will be taking the place of the Witch and Felix Harper from last series and will be allies of Zelena and his companions. * Clara Billsbaugh will be involved with the Worlds of Zelena crossover.How Clara Billsbaugh will be integral to "Worlds of Zelena" Rumours * Emma Williams is returning.Rumours say that A&C are in talks to bring Emma back onto the show * The Demogorgons could appear in an episode. * A face from Season 23 could be returning. Cast * Zelena - John Caper * Gabriel Zucker - John Thompson * Dash Parr - Tom Parker Recurring * White Witch - Amy Wehler * Anna - Danielle Blanen * Elsa - Cassie Levi * Edmund - Luca Mills * Lucy - Reagan Johnson * Pinocchio - August BaileyPinocchio to return in episode 4 of 'Twice' series 26 * Gothel - Meryl Streep Confirmed guest stars * Peter - Jakob Carter * Susan - Ellie Browning * Mr Tumnus - Joseph Clarence * Kristoff - Scott Foster * Alice Carroll - Rose Reynolds * Sugar Plum Fairy - TBAThe Nutcracker Ballet takes over Narnia * Mother Ginger - Victoria Clare * Clara - Jenna Coleman ** Young Clara - TBATBA * Drosselmeyer - TBA * Grand Pabbie - TBA * Calhoun - Jane Lynch * Lady Tremaine - Gabi Goodman * Cruella De Vil - Grace AndrewsCast members returning to the main series * Granny - Beverley Elliott * Robin Hood - James Kirkland * Clara Billsbaugh – Marissa Caine Episodes Christmas special'Twice Upon a Time' to keep Christmas specials Enemies * White Witch References Category:Heroes Unite